It's Alright
by Shinee.cupcake
Summary: Everyone is afraid of something. Luckily, Taemin has someone close who can make his fears go away.   -This is a fluff with SHINee's Taemin and Minho :3  it is my first post, so enjoy and tell me what you think!  Disclaimer: I do not own these boys *sigh*


It's Alright

I peer out of my bedroom window and into the late night outside. The street lights cast a dim glow on the slippery road, and needles of rain pierce the ground. Little wavelets of angry water dance in the puddles, and the few cars that pass by have their windshield wipers swishing back and forth to clear their views as much as possible. It's quite depressing really, how the beautiful outdoors can seem so upset that it somewhat ruins your mood as well.

Pulling the curtains across and switching off my lamp, I walk over to my bed and crawl in, the cool sheets relaxing me and soothing my sore muscles from my long day at work. I get myself comfortable and pull the fluffy blankets up around my face, letting my eyes flutter closed. The sounds around me fill my ears; the soft snores of Jonghyun in the bed on the other side of the room, The hum of the heater, and the drip-drop of the rain on the roof. Soon enough, a sweet, much needed sleep overcomes me.

Suddenly, a loud boom snaps me out of an aimless dream and my eyes shoot open. My heart is thumping in my chest and then I realize, as a flash of light shines through the room, that the storm has gotten worse. I'm not scared of thunder and lightning or anything, it's just such a pain when I'm trying to get s good night's sleep and I keep getting startled and woken up by such unpleasant sounds. I groan and turn over on my side, covering my ears with my blanket. I look at Jonghyun to find that he's still sleeping like a baby, I can't help but be a little jealous at that. Lightning strikes again and another bang of thunder goes off and I close my eyes a bit, starting to get irritated. I hear the door squeak open, though the sound is muffled from my blanket shield.

"Minho?" A nervous voice asks.

I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Um, hyung, are you awake?" Taemin's gentle footsteps make their way toward me through the dark room, and I twist my head around to see his outline, clutching his hands in front of himself.

"So the storm woke you up, huh?" I ask, my voice hoarse with sleep.

"Yea. I'm sorry to bother you but-" He's cut off by a low rumble of lightning that makes him jump a bit. Taemin scratches his head before he continues, "Can I sleep with you tonight, hyung?"

I can tell that those great big chocolate brown eyes that are usually so joyful are probably staring down at me, full of fear. He's always been afraid of thunder and lightning, but he only started to ask to sleep with me the last few times there was a storm.

"Sure," I say, moving over to make room for Taemin.

He scrambles into the bed with his back to me and pulls the covers up over his head. I chuckle a little bit before shutting my eyes trying to rest.

Soon a huge amount of light fills the room and thunder bangs, the loudest one yet, sounding like it could have broken the sky in half. Taemin's whole body quakes in response, and he lets out a little whimper.

"Hey, hey it's alright Taem," I put my hand on his back and realize that he's shivering. I really hate when he's upset like this. "Come here," I tell the younger boy in a soft voice. Another rumble of thunder reaches our ears and Taemin immediately turns around and clings to the front of my my t-shirt. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him close.

"Hyung, you must think I'm such a fool, getting afraid like a little boy. I try to be cool and strong like you, I really do, but I just can't, and-"

"Shhh, shhh, calm down. I've got you. Everything is alright." I coo, tucking his head under my cheek. He wraps his arms around me tightly and nuzzles my chest.

Each bolt of lightning and tremor of thunder gradually gets quieter as the storm moves out into the distance. All I do is stroke his head and rub his back to comfort him, my little angel, until we both fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning lying on my back with Taemin snuggled into my chest. I guess that storm really cleared things up because the new day shines a yellow light into the room Slowly, I reach over and trace a gentle trail up his arm, and he giggles softly. I wonder how long he's been awake?

"Good morning Minho," Taemin says in a little voice.

" 'Morning Taeminnie. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yea, after a while I did"

"That's good, I'm glad."I say.

Taemin rolls off me and props himself up on his elbows on his stomach, holding his face in his hands and smiling at me. His coffee colored hair is all messed up and his cheeks are puffy from sleep. He looks irresistibly adorable.

"I feel really safe when I'm with you, hyung" He says, blushing.

I can't help but smile at that."You know," I start, "whenever you're scared, or sad, or lonely, I'll try my best to get those feelings to go away. I want to make sure that you're always happy and protected, no matter what."

Taemin looks down, biting his lower lip. Then, his eyes lock with mine and he moves closer, placing a small palm on my shoulder. I put my hands on his waist, pulling him down next to me.

"Thank you," He whispers, then he brings his face to mine and our lips touch. He kisses me softly, those plump lips like feathers brushing against my mouth. I cup his face with my hand and run my thumb over his cheekbone, and after a few more seconds we pull apart, looking into each others eyes.

"Anything for you." I say, holding Taemin as he cuddles into me.


End file.
